A Night So Long Awaited
by Starkiller
Summary: An old old romance fic between Gary Oak and my OC Crystal Ember from 'Pokémon Armageddon'. Will be rewritten soon along with 'PA'.


Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, the end.

**Right, I'm trying my hand at a romantic fic thingy to help me with my other fics. FIRST ROMANTIC FIC THING HERE!!! GO EASY! I ain't what you could call a 'romantic person', so I found this hard to write. **

**Right, the character in my story(Crystal Ember) is one of the four trainers from Pallet. And just to let u know, she's in a fic written by my mate Cerasi. So in other words Cerasi didn't nick her. I gave her permission. If she did nick my character, I would chop off her head and feed it to a starving rancor...(if your not a star wars fan u may think i'm crazy)**

**Ages  
Crystal & Gary: 17**

A Night So Long Awaited

  
The young pokémon trainer glanced up past the trees until she could see the glowing warmth of the sky above; a fiery mixture of swirling oranges and reds. It almost reminded her of the feathered wings of a majestic Moltres.   
Letting out a long sigh, Crystal Ember shook her head and turned to her loyal Vulpix and the mischievous Pichu. Upon noticing the young Pichuu curled up on Vulpix's back, Crystal immediately decided to set up camp for the night.  
  
"I doubt we'll make Cerulean City before night." Crystal mumbled, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her shorts. "Huh, it's a bit damp out. Guess we don't have a choice though."   
  
Vulpix trotted to the other side of the road and began lapping at a nearby puddle. But as she bent her head down, the sleeping electric mouse on her back, rolled off and fell into the freezing water below. Pichu shivered as he crawled out of the water and glared hard at Vulpix who was laughing. Without a second thought, Pichu shocked the fox pokémon until her fur stood on end.  
  
"Heh, heh! Beaten by a mousling, huh?!" Crystal laughed and walked over to her collapsed pokémon by the side of a puddle. Pichu shrugged innocently before hopping onto Crystal's shoulder.  
Vulpix leapt into her master's arms.  
"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys are getting' too heavy for me to carry." She laughed as Vulpix made a pathetic attempt to look sweet. However it didn't work seeing as her fluffy fringe was now spiked and sizzling from Pichu's recent attack. Crystal set the Vulpix down and checked her watch. It was nearing half five, and at this time of the year, that meant it would be pitch black in about an hour.  
  
"Well gang, how 'bout we set up camp in the woods over th--" Crystal stopped and turned round as she heard the sound of a car coming closer. In less than two seconds, a bright red convertible came racing around the corner and drove straight through the enormous puddle, soaking Crystal and her pokémon from head to toe.   
  
Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt halt. Crystal looked down at her soaked clothes.  
"You idiot!! Who do you think you are driving around like that?! This is a country roaOak?"  
  
"Vulpix, Vul! (Gary!)" The fox pokémon shook herself dry then leapt into Gary's arms.  
"Heh, heh! Nice to see you too, Vulpix. Been a while."  
  
Crystal glared at her pokémon as she wrung out her hair. "Huh, stupid traitor pokémon. I know _you'd _never leave me Pich--PICHU!" Pichu bounded over to Gary and his Umbreon who had recently joined his master from the car.  
  
Gary let go of the Vulpix and smiled evilly at his rival. "Well hello there. Long time no seefortunately."   
Crystal glared back at him. "Always a displeasure to see you too, Oak." Gary smirked and folded his arms. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I won't offer you a ride to Cerulean City."  
  
Crystal picked her bag up and swung it over her shoulder, "Why would I want a ride from you." Gary shrugged and grinned, "Most girls do."  
"Yeah, idiots like those damn cheerleaders. Huh, where'd they go anyhow? Leave you for Ash?" Gary glared at her.   
"_I_ left them." He stated in a surprisingly serious tone. Crystal watched him for a second longer before calling Pichu and Vulpix back. The three continued walking down the road but, before they could get very far Crystal heard the familiar voice of her rival.  
"Hey wait!" Crystal reluctantly turned round to face him again. "I was serious earlier. Do you want a ride to Cerulean or not?"  
  
Crystal glanced back at Pichu who was shivering on Vulpix' back. Stuffing her hands into her pockets once more, she nodded without making eye contact.  
Gary nodded towards the car. "Well, get in. I'm busy tonight, you know! Some pokemon masters have a social life!"  
Crystal rolled her eyes and followed him.  
  
*******  
  
Crystal walked into the large, modern living room, drying her hair as she did so. Gary watched her with disguised interest as he noticed she only wore a towel around her. He looked away quickly, and cleared his throat.  
"I'll, eh, I'll just get you something to wear." He walked into a passageway which lead into his room.  
Crystal walked up to the grand piano and stared dreamily out of the enormous window as the fiery setting sun cast its light over Cerulean City. The view was stunning, stretching far across the city drowned in the fiery light. The sun reflected off the Cerulean river below, and cast wavy flickering strips of golden light around the room in which she now stood in.  
_Boy, Gary's parents sure are lucky to have this place._ She thought to herself.   
  
At that moment, Gary walked in. The second he saw her lit up by the setting sun behind, he practically died. Mouth gaping open, Gary dropped the clothes he had brought for her to the ground.  
  
Crystal frowned at her rival, totally confused by the way he was acting, and said, "Eh, Gary, is everything okay?"   
Gary blinked once or twice before her words sunk in. "Uhh, yeahyeah. Of course everything's okay." He picked up the clothes he'd dropped and walked towards her. His voice had returned to its usual, whiny tone. "You owe me for this, you know. You should be flattered that someone as great as _me_ would let you stay here." Crystal glared at him, grabbed the clothes and began to head back to the bathroom.  
  
"Huh, if you hadn't soaked me, Gary Oak, I wouldn't be here!"  
  
_~ ~Crystal~ ~_  
The second I was inside I fell against the wall, letting salt tears flood my face. I was in his apartment, with him. Just him and meokay and Vulpix, Umbreon and Pichu, but that's not the point.  
It wouldn't be like that for long, I realised. Gary, of course, had a date with Giselle. I cursed myself for ever laying eyes on him. Deep down I know I can't help it. We were after all neighbours, and now we travel along the same path to become pokémon masters. If he only knew how much I hate being his rival. Why does he show so little emotion? What exactly makes him so endearing?  
  
_~ ~Gary~ ~_  
What the hell was that all about? I've never looked, or thought about her in that way in all my life. We're rivals, and that's how it's always beenmaybe how it always will be.  
I don't get it. Ash and I have returned to our old friendship. Why can't I do the same with Crystal?  
  
  
*****  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Crystal walked out wearing one of Gary's long dark blue shirts. Nothing else. Gary felt his heart leap into his mouth as he saw her. Then he noticed her red rimmed eyes, and suddenly grew concerned. He walked over to her, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Ehh, what's up?" He asked, trying to mask his concern. Crystal hugged herself close and stared at her naked feet.   
Gary tilted her chin up. Her shining blue eyes, which he had grown used to seeing the mischief and happiness dance, were now sparkling wet with fresh tears. Crystal dropped to the couch and buried her face in her hands.   
  
Gary sat beside her and hugged her close. "Crystal. Tell me what's wrong." Crystal shook her head as she clung to his chest. Gary was a little surprised at their closeness, but never the less held her tighter. Despite what some people thought, he did know when to stop the teasing and bragging act.  
  
After she had cried herself to sleep, Gary picked her up in his arms and took her to his room. He laid her down on his bed, kissed her forehead then walked back to the living room.  
  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang out through the apartment. Gary grabbed his jacket and opened the door. There stood Giselle wearing a gorgeous tight fitting black dress, and high heels. Her hair was done up in soft ringlets, framing her face beautifully. Her eyes sparkled as they locked with Gary's.   
Gary smiled, knowing that Giselle would take his mind off of Crystal. And with that last thought, he gave Giselle one of his ever famous charming smiles and walked out the door with her, arm in arm.  
  
_~ ~Crystal~ ~_  
_I watched them from the dark passageway as they left. It's pretty obvious that Gary is really into Giselle. Even Ash has fallen for her! And, knowing Ash like I do, he rarely ever cares about anything other than pokémon!or pokémon related topics!  
Hmm, he might have some feelings for Mist. But if he does, he sure keeps them hidden well. I wonder how Ash is doing anyway. I haven't seen him or Misty and Brock for months_.  
  
Crystal sighed and lay down on the couch with her memories, and hugged her knees close to her chest. It was getting darker outside. Directly above, the shimmering stars were beginning to emerge in the ever darkening sky.  
  
_I wonder if Ash and Misty will ever get together. Those two couldn't be more right for each other._  
  
A small smile appeared on her lips, but it soon vanished without a trace as she remembered. More sparkling tears cascaded down her soft face. Crystal tucked herself up, and hugged her legs even closer. She let her head rest on her knees and began to cry freely.  
Suddenly, a concerned cry from her side forced Crystal to lift her head.   
  
Vulpix sat there, her head cocked to one side. The concern in her dark eyes grew as she realised her master was crying.   
"It's alright, pal. Come here." Crystal stretched out on the couch and let Vulpix jump onto her lap and snuggle down.   
"Huh, I can't believe I'm going crazy over this love stuff. I never have before."  
"Vulpix vul, vul." Vulpix cried softly, and began licking the wet tears of her master's face. Crystal smiled and scratched her behind the ear. "I want to blame it on Garybut I can't. He didn't do anything ...apart from be himself."  
  
  
*******  
Gary sat slumped forward in the chair, and stared endlessly into the candle's brightly glowing flame. Giselle hadn't stopped talking since they'd gotten out of Gary's apartment.  
  
_God does she ever shut up?*sigh* Crystal doesn't go on like this. I know she'd listen to me if I really needed to talk tosnap out of it Oak!!_  
"And then he said to me, would you, like, go out on Friday with me, and--"  
  
_Wait a second, wait. I'm just worked up about her crying earlier. Look at me! I've gotta be the luckiest guy in the world! I mean Giselle, wow! Crystal's justCrystal's just nothing.  
_  
"And anyway I said, like, no way,"   
  
_Crystalnothing. Giselleeverything. It sounds so fake. But I can't lie to myself, can I?_  
  
"Cos I just knew that we were, like, destined for each other! You know what I mean?" Suddenly, Giselle grabbed Gary's hand and pulled it closer to her. Gary's head jerked up as he saw his hand being pulled away.  
  
"Like, I totally know that you understand right?" Giselle said eagerly.  
"Huh, 'bout what?" Gary asked sluggishly, reaching for a glass of wine. However Giselle ignored him and laughed.  
"Gary, hee, hee! Silly! About you and me being totally, like, **soulmates**!!" Giselle squealed happily. Gary almost choked as he took a sip of the wine. He looked up, and grinned a little.  
  
"Soulmates huh?!" He laughed. Suddenly he recognised the hurt on Giselle's face and paled. _Oh God please help me? _"Ehh, well, I guess, that isehh, very, ermin a wayI meansure?"  
Giselle erupted into peels of laughter, and without any warning she reached as far over the table as possible and threw her arms around Gary.   
  
"Oh Gary! I just knew you'd understand me!! **I LOVE YOU GARY OAK!!**!" The entire restaurant suddenly turned in one giant wave towards Giselle and Gary. Gary sweatdropped, and pulled back a little. He rolled up his shirtsleeve and glanced at his watch.  
  
"YeahI'm really glad you, erm, got that off your chest...Oh boy, eh, look at the time." He said standing up and fishing out his wallet. "I really have to go. Ermm, Umbreon and eh, Arcanine need to be taken for a walkor somethin'." Giselle beamed and stood up. She draped herself over him and whispered in his ear.  
"Tell you what, my little _snooky wookems_, I'll come with you." She purred. Gary swallowed thickly and pulled away from her.  
  
"Ehhh, sorry Giselle. You can'tGramps is over at my place and I have to, ehhh, do a lot of stuff. You know? I'll call you!" Gary dropped the money (which was about hundred dollars over the price of the meal) on the table and backed away from Giselle towards the doorway.  
  
"Oh don't worry, my love. I'll call you!!" Giselle shouted, blowing a kiss to Gary who reluctantly pretended to catch it. He then turned on his heel and raced out of the restaurant.  
  
****  
  
Gary dragged himself into his house and locked the door behind him. "Godwhat a night!" He stretched and moved over to the couch where he noticed Crystal sleeping peacefully.   
After a second, he caught himself watching Crystal's peaceful form, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.   
  
Slowly, without thinking, his hand brushed her soft cheek. His finger began to trail the line of her jaw, and moved slowly to her full red lips. Gary began to move his head down, ever so slowly, towards those lips that, deep down, he knew he wanted for so long.  
  
In the darkness something stirred. It began moving closer and closer until, "OWE!"  
"Vulpix!" Vulpix nipped his leg happily. Gary turned around to find the fox pokémon nuzzling his leg. He picked her up and smiled at her in his arms. "Huh, if you like me so much, then why do you have to bite me?" Gary asked with a smirk.  
  
_~ ~Crystal~ ~_  
"Gary?" My sleepy voice questioned in the darkness. Gary smiled and set Vulpix down. He moved to sit on the edge of the couch beside me. To my surprise, Gary reached his hand out and caressed one side of my face. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating at that moment.   
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me quietly. I shivered at his warm touch.  
"I'm fine now." I answered in a small voice. Gary smiled and rested his warm hand above my knee. I jumped a little and leaned back against the arm of the couch.  
"You sure?" He asked in a low husky voice.  
"Uh huh." It was weird. I've never felt so pathetically vulnerable! I hated it. I didn't even know if Gary was trying to be seductive or if he was genuinely worried. Either way it seemed completely un-Gary-like!!  
  
However, at that moment he must of realised how freaked out I was because he began to back away a little. "Do you want a hot chocolate or anythin'?" He asked, getting up. Now that he was further away from me, reality came flooding back. And along with reality came defence mode.  
  
"Gary, what is with you all of a sudden?" I asked. Gary frowned at me, as if it weren't obvious.  
"You were crying earlier." He replied.  
"So what? Don't say you were worried?! Gary, you hate me and I hate you! It's the way it is and the way it has been for the last seven years!" I know it sounded harsh, but how dare he treat me like shit all my life then suddenly turn around and be thisnice! It's inhuman dammit!  
  
"Listen, do you want a drink or not!?" He snapped. I pouted and shook my head.  
"Fine!" He turned his back on me for a second, and was about to head for the kitchen untilhe paused, shoulders slumped over a little. As he turned around, I noticed his eyes glisten in the soft moonlight. My heart shattered.  
Slowly I walked over to him, and pressed my hand against his cheek. He looked up and into my eyes.  
  
_~ ~Gary~ ~_  
I was right. Even in the dark you can get lost in those eyes. So deep, so beautiful. How could I ever think she means nothing to me especially when she's everything.  
  
"Crystal" I whispered, slipping my trembling arms under her shirt and around her waist, "God Crystal, I , Iwant to kiss you." I whispered before I could stop myself. I forced myself to close my eyes, and shut out her beautiful form. But it didn't work. Even if I don't see her, I can still feel her presence. Her sweet hot breath against my cheek, and her hands sliding up my chest, she drives me crazy. I felt her lean towards me, so I held her tighter. Suddenly, I felt her warm soft lips against my own My eyes immediately shot wide open. As she continued to kiss me gently, I found my hands in her hair. I bent closer to her, kissing a line across her cheek to her ear, where I whispered something I knew the both of us wanted to hear so badly.  
"_I love you._"  
  
_~ ~Crystal~ ~_  
I didn't moveI couldn't move. I'd never expected this in a million years, but there I was, kissing Gary Oak as he told me he loved me. There was only one thing left to do. Or say.  
I pulled my head away from him and locked eyes with his once more. God I could stare at him forever. But I knew I had to say it for the both of us, "Gary OakI love you too."  
  
  
  


....................WHAT A PILE OF SHIT!!!! I AM FOREVER SHAMED! **CURSE THE DEMON WHO SAID IT WOULD DO ME GOOD WRITING A **_**ROMANTIC **_**STORY!**


End file.
